


Parmi les Dieux

by malurette



Series: Au monde du Ciel comme sur la Terre [1]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fun, Gen, One Shot Collection, Sliding scale of fluffy to creepy, dark themes, doomed from the start, it got worse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de one-shots ; la vie de Goku depuis son arrivée au Ciel et comment cette arrivée chamboule la vie des Dieux. En bien d'abord... en moins bien plus tard ? 1er volet : Goku & Nataku, Un palais immense à explorer. 2ème: Goku & Konzen, Vivre simplement. 3ème: Goku, Kenren et Tenpo, Des jeux parfois délirants. 4ème: Gojun, Incorruptible. 5ème: Nataku et son père, Les ténèbres qui les entourent. 6ème: Konzen, Connaître ses limites. 7ème: Kenren, Jusqu'au bout. Tenpo, Et encore après.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goku & Nataku, Palais

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un monde entier à peupler de rêves  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages :** Son Gokū et Nataku  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 03#01, « palais » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650
> 
> "Même le pire endroit devient un paradis quand on a un ami avec qui y être."

Gokū est né de la Terre elle-même sur le Mont des Fruits et des Fleurs. Son enfance, il l’a vécue parmi les singes, simplement, sans se poser beaucoup de questions. Il était heureux.  
Et puis des gens sont venus, lui sont tombés dessus, et l’ont emmené loin de chez lui, au palais de l’Empereur du Ciel. Un palais ! N’importe quel orphelin en rêverait, dit-on. Parmi les humains, en tout cas. Mais avant leur arrivée Gokū ne savait même pas qu’il est un enfant sans parent et menait une vie agréable ; pourquoi aurait-il voulu autre chose ? Il a été élevé en pleine nature ; la forêt entière était son royaume, et même s’il a reçu l’étrange grâce d’être égal à un dieu par sa naissance, aller visiter le ciel ne le faisait pas spécialement bondir de joie. L’idée d’explorer un nouvel endroit lui plaisait, bien sûr, mais ça n’était qu’un parmi tant d’autres possibles.

Ensuite, les dieux du ciel ont été méchants avec lui. Le diadème qu’il lui ont mis de force a calmé son cœur, lui a donné la faculté de converser avec eux comme s’ils étaient égaux – il ne les voyait plus comme d’étranges animaux d’une autre espèce, ils acceptaient de le considérer comme un animal intelligent. Et puis ils l’ont enchaîné, craignant sa force phénoménale s’ils en venaient à se déclarer ennemis.

Ce palais céleste, Gokū l’a vite détesté. Heureusement, tout le monde n’a pas été si désagréable ; il s’est même vite fait quelques amis, des amis bien différents des singes d’En Bas. Comme tout avait changé, dans sa tête ! Peut-être, finalement, que ça n’était pas plus mal, d’avoir ces nouvelles perspectives en face de lui.  
Il n’est pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu’il pense de Kanzeon, mais a priori il l’aime bien. Konzen prend soin de lui, de manière bourrue mais quand même affectueuse. Ten-chan l’éduque... d’une manière assez hétérogène peut-être, mais toujours intéressante. Kenren joue avec lui et propose de faire de lui un homme, un vrai, un dur. Et Nataku !  
Il s’est trouvé un ami de son âge. Avec Nataku, vivre dans un palais prend tout son sens : ça devient un univers entier à explorer. 

Avant de rencontrer Gokū, Nataku non plus n’aimait pas le Palais de Jade, cet endroit si vaste, si plein de murmures hostiles et si vide de chaleur et de tendresse. Oh, il le connaissait. Il savait y naviguer. Mais quel intérêt y trouvait-il ? Quelques cachettes secrètes où se réfugier quand arrivait à se faire oublier de son père, et pas grand’ chose de plus.  
Mais le faire visiter à son nouvel ami, qui s’émerveillait de tout ce qu’il recelait, lui faisait ouvrir un œil nouveau dessus. Ce qu’il savait devenait des secrets à partager.   
Les endroits où l’on peut courir librement et rouler dans l’herbe, les plus beaux cerisiers à fleurs, les arbres fruitiers, et même les coins sauvages où trouver des baies comme celles d’En Bas ; les fontaines où patauger et s’asperger ; l’envers du palais, les cuisines, les buanderies, là où s’activent et vivent les serviteurs ; un coin de bibliothèque aménagé exprès par Tenpou pour eux depuis l’arrivée de Gokū... et puis, observer les autres habitants ! Par exemple les conseils des hauts dignitaires – ils n’y comprennent pas grand’ chose, mais ils voulaient quand même voir ! Nataku n’y tenait pas trop au début, méfiant de ce que les grands disent derrière son dos, et de ce qu’ils lui demandent ensuite, mais Gokū a insisté, et puis il a su proposer tellement d’autres jeux amusants, ils peuvent bien essayer ça, pour voir... Une fois aussi, essayer d’entrer dans les appartements privés de tel ou tel dieu – oh, ils n’avaient aucune idée tordue en tête, innocents qu’ils étaient ! Ils étaient juste curieux, voilà tout. 

À deux, ils découvrent enfin le palais sous l’angle de la légende et de l’imaginaire : un écrin pour leur conte à eux, pour leurs jeux, leurs rires et leurs rêves, une histoire sans cesse renouvelée et qu’ils croient infinie.


	2. Konzen et Goku, Simplement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut savoir vivre simplement ; c'est le secret du bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Simplement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages :** Gokū et le reste du Konzen-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 03#03, « des choses simples » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité :** début du Gaiden  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poignées

Il n’y a rien de compliqué, dans la vie. Les complications ça n’est jamais bon. 

Kanzeon affirme que les êtres, humains comme divins sont toujours très compliqués au premier abord mais que quand on les regarde de plus près on réalise vite qu’ils deviennent fort simples.

Konzen tire son contentement du travail de bureau bien fait, fastidieux mais nécessaire. D’interminables documents sur des sujets parfois pénibles parfois futiles, du pinaillage, mais il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse et une fois arrivé au bout, le dossier classifié et rangé au bon endroit lui apporte satisfaction, marquée d’un coup de tampon validateur triomphant. Et toc !

Du sake. Des cigarettes. Parce que c’est bon. Des fleurs à contempler pendant ce temps. Des copains avec qui partager. Pour Kenren, voilà l’essentiel. Et les femmes ? c’est surtout un passe-temps.  
S’il faut se battre d’abord pour avoir la paix, il le fera. S’il faut se battre, il gagnera, et ne rentrons pas dans les détails. 

Le fouillis monstrueux du bureau de Tenpō, à l’en croire, n’est qu’une accumulation innocente de petits bidules. Il s’extasie sur des trucs somme toute tout bêtes, rarement des machins trop élaborés. Quoique ça arrive aussi, hein ! mais c’est noyé dans la masse du reste. Il n’y a que pour les livres qu’il apprécie vraiment le raffinement recherché… mais il lira quand même tout et n’importe quoi indifféremment.

Son environnement est plus simple et globalement rassurant que stimulant. Rire jouer manger courir ; vivre !  
À l’âge qu’il a, Gokū ne se pose pas beaucoup de questions, et en tout cas aucune trop lourde. Rien d’existentiel. D’où viendra le prochain repas, qui voudra bien jouer avec lui. Et ce truc-là c’est quoi ? quelques _comment_ mais pas de _pourquoi_. Il n’y a chez Gokū rien de compliqué. 

Il n’est pas besoin de nourrir un petit singe avec les machins hyper compliqués qu’on sert à l’Empereur et qui ne ressemblent même plus à de la nourriture tant ils sont transformés. Des fruits, des nouilles, des petits pains fourrés, des bouts de viande grillée. Les trucs les plus basiques restent les meilleurs. Heureusement en plus, il ne se goinfre pas : les enfants savent réguler leur appétit (ça, il ne le savait pas encore en le voyant débarquer) mais qu’on lui présente quelque chose de nouveau, de surprenant, et il en profitera à se gaver jusqu’à saturation.  
On lui a trouvé des lectures pour enfants, il s’invente des jeux simples. Quand il les traîne en longueur au point de ne plus se rappeler leur début, il passe à autre chose.   
Il sait ce qu’il aime et ce qu’il n’aime pas, sans justifier des raisons à ces choses. Il ne voit pas très loin.   
Et puis il ne pose pas de question quant au passé : pourquoi, comment il est là ; ni sur l’avenir trop lointain ; seulement profiter du présent.

Et comme pour les dieux le temps ne compte pas, il est encore loin d’être temps pour ses gardiens de penser à lui raconter ce que cachent les gens et les choses.


	3. Kenren, Tenpo, Goku ; Embarcation de fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et vogue la galère !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Naufrageurs volontaires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages :** Gokū, Kenren, Tenpō  
>  **Genre :** gen/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 03#04, « embarcation » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

Jouant en bordure des jardins de Kanzeon Bosatsu, près des canaux d’alimentation des bassins d’agrément, Gokū a vu passer des fleurs de lotus emportées par le courant et couler ; il a vite voulu réessayer. Mais sans avoir le droit de cueillir les fleurs de la Déesse et sans même un bout d’écorce à faire flotter, que pouvait-il utiliser si les fleurs ne s’en vont pas d’elles mêmes au fil de l’eau ?  
Grâce à Ken-nii-chan le problème est résolu : il lui montre à plier du papier pour en faire des bateaux. Toujours prêt à aider !   
Les bateaux partent aussitôt en filant sur les canaux, tanguent mais se maintiennent à flot autant qu’il peut les suivre en courant le long du bord. Kenren évalue la vitesse du courant dans ces petits conduits : plus rien à voir avec les eaux dormantes des grands plans d’eau !  
Et déjà Gokū, fatigué de courir après ses petits bateaux et chagriné à l’idée de les perdre de vue, réclame un nouveau jeu :

« Et si on avait un bateau plus grand dans lequel on pourrait monter nous promener et voir où ça nous mène ? »

Kenren, redevenu sérieux, y pose beaucoup de conditions ;  
« Oui mais ça coule dans un seul sens, il faudrait des rames pour revenir. Ou on peut aussi juste marcher le long de la berge pour remonter le courant. Ou bien, choisir de ne pas revenir du tout…  
« Et puis de toute façon, un radeau, une barque, où trouver cela ? assez grand pour que tu y tiennes, c’est possible, mais pour accommoder un adulte tout en tenant encore dans un si petit canal ? parce que pas question de te laisser tomber à la flotte tout seul… »

Mais déjà Gokū qui ne l’entend pas de cette oreille est parti bouder ailleurs. Si Ken-nii-chan refuse de l’aider, il va demander à quelqu’un d’autre !

Naturellement, c’est auprès de Ten-chan qu’il va chercher ensuite :   
« Dis, il nous faut un bateau.  
\- Rien que ça ! Et tu penses que j’ai ça dans mon bureau ? »

Tenpō rit de la demande candide de l’enfant qui ne s’attend pas à essuyer de nouveau refus, mais s’il y réfléchit, parmi son bordel monstre, l’accumulation d’objets les plus hétéroclites voire carrément incongrus, qui sait, ça pourrait toujours !

« Remarque, oui… »

Considérant un instant le bazar qu’il faudrait bien qu’il range mais dont il sait bien qu’en l’état actuel des choses, il ne le fera pas, Tenpō passe à l’action. Et vlan ! il retourne d’un coup la table, et tout ce qui était posé dessus valdingue. Une fois par terre, ça l’obligera à ranger plus tard et pour l’instant ça fera une mer déchaînée   
(quand Kenren s’en apercevra, ça de faire carrément un monstre marin enragé ; Gōjun serait plutôt un écueil à éviter ; et Konzen appelant Gokū pour le repas, le chant des sirènes…)

Une planche et quatre pattes en l’air, auxquelles nouer un rideau comme voile, ça fait déjà un radeau. Tout le monde à bord ! Gokū rit et se joint au jeu… 

Mais rapidement, d’un commun accord, Gokū et Tenpō trouvent qu’un radeau si minuscule c’est ridicule et que ceci n’est en fait *que* le poste de pilotage d’un plus grand navire. Après cela il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu’ils se construisent quelque chose d’encore plus grand, prenant bien la moitié de la pièce, et le baptisent pont d’un grand vaisseau de guerre, et se prennent pour des pirates. Voici le gouvernail, et là-bas notre grand’ voile, et même des haubans et un poste de vigie en haut de l’armoire !

« Je suis sûr d’avoir une lunette d’observation quelque part… »

Quand la porte s’ouvre sur un Kenren médusé, ils le font aussi sec rentrer dans leur jeu :

« Corvette à bâbord ! la prend-on d’abordage ?  
\- Évidemment ! elle n’a pas l’air bien fournie, toute maigre, mais on ne sait jamais ; les cadeaux les plus précieux sont souvent cachés sous de tout petits emballages. Si ça se trouve il y a une princesse à enlever !  
\- À l’abordage, donc ! »

Et ils se ruent sur lui, criant et en riant.

« …Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce cirque ?? »

Une tempête de cris, de protestation et de justification plus tard, la corvette ne se rend pas sans un combat acharné d’abord mais finit quand même par se rallier au vaillant équipage des pirates, préférant encore participer qu’être fait simplement prisonnier.

« Si Konzen passe, je veux bien vous donner un coup de main pour l’attraper, prévient toutefois Kenren, mais si quelqu’un d’autre demande des explications, je vous laisse tomber. »

Quand même, se demande le fier général embarqué malgré lui dans leurs jeux, dans quelle galère s’est-on fichu là !  
Ah, ce qu’on ne ferait pas pour amuser les enfants. Et à quel âge cesse-t-on d’être enfant, d’ailleurs, à voir à quelles gamineries Tenpō et lui aussi finalement se prêtent...


	4. Gojun, Immaculé-Incorruptible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gôjun, Roi Dragon incorruptible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une carapace invulnérable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages :** Gōjun, Tenpō, Kenren, d’autres dieux  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 03#08, « sans tache » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poignées

Gōjun, Roi Dragon et Chef des Armées de l’Ouest...  
Parmi les Dieux du Ciel on le dit sans tache, à bien des égards. Pour sa peau blanche aux écailles immaculées ; jamais il n’arbore une blessure, pas de souillure d’aucune sorte. Et pour son âme de même : il est pur, droit, fort ; un roc. L’exemple même du chef sévère et juste ; il ne prend pas plaisir au carnage ou à l’humiliation mais croit à la discipline, à l’obéissance aux règles ; il adhère à la punition si infraction, parce que c’est simplement nécessaire.  
Pour beaucoup et en beaucoup de choses c’est un être fascinant.

Certains pensent, en secret, mais n’oseraient jamais suggérer à voix haute, que ça pourrait bien donner envie de le souiller, de le dégrader, de voir cette pureté effacée...  
Parce qu’il est, quelque part, trop parfait. Il en fait presque peur. Est-il leur égal ? Non, plus à ce stade, il est un peu trop différent…

Alors l’on se demande : qu’est-ce que ça prendrait pour le faire finalement sortir de son corset moral, qu’est-ce qui pourrait lui faire perdre son calme, n’a-t-il donc pas un vice bien caché derrière sa façade… n’importe lequel ? Les habitants du Ciel se réclament tous de la pureté, et ne vont pas s’amuser à aller tenter ce monolithe. De le pousser ses retranchements, l’asticoter jusqu’à le faire craquer, qu’il se mette vraiment en colère, ce serait indigne d’eux… et dangereux, tous le reconnaissent.  
Quant à le tenter… sur des besoins charnels ? la tentation de l’ivresse, de la gourmandise, voire… de la chair ? c’est tout aussi impossible. Si beaucoup en rêve secrètement, sans pouvoir même se l’avouer, aucun n’osera jamais. Gōjun le Roi Dragon reste encore et toujours incorruptible aux yeux de tous.

Il est vrai que son Maréchal, Tenpō et plus récemment son nouveau Général Kenren l’exaspèrent, dans des registres différents chacun, mais il se montre envers eux d’une patience exemplaire. Non, ça n’est pas du laxisme de sa part de tolérer leurs écarts mais bien de la fermeté sur ses propres principes.  
Il se retrouve avec une tache sur son armée ; va-t-il souffrir qu’elle reste là ? Cela dépendra de l’efficacité du coupable et de son honneur à part ça. Tolérer ne veut pas dire approuver, non plus. Si un membre de son armée venait à le déshonorer irrémédiablement, il l’en expulserait immédiatement ; si un membre de son armée se conduit de manière douteuse mais à côté de ça est pourtant un soldat exemplaire, alors il le maintiendra en place mais sans fermer les yeux sur ses incartades et il lui fera des remontrances fermes maos polies à chaque fois – il tient à ce qu’on sache qu’il n’aime pas à ce que les gens qu’il estime se conduisent mal.

Mais jamais, jamais, pas même ces deux-là que l’on donne comme capables d’égratigner sa carapace, aucun ne l’a encore fait sortir de ses gonds. Est-ce seulement possible...   
Oui ou non, personne ne le saura de sitôt. Il intimide bien trop pour que quiconque se risque à chercher. Si le masque doit se craqueler, ça sera par accident. Mais l’impression flotte qu’aucun accident ne pourra jamais arriver à un tel être.


	5. Li-toten et Nataku, Ténèbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moins on en dira sur les origines de Li-touten et de Nataku...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des profondeurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages :** Li-tōten, Nataku  
>  **Genre :** glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note/Avertissement :** à l’origine j’étais partie pour faire une ficlet sur Li et sa _creepi_ tude et... ça a déraillé sur Nataku et ça a fini pire que je n’avais prévu  
>  **Thème :** 03#06, « sombre » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité :** avant l’arrivé de Goku  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650

Li-tōten est venu des profondeurs, des bas-fonds, des couches les moins reluisantes du Monde du Ciel, méprisé par les plus puissants. À force de détermination il a fait sa voie vers les sommets, vers la lumière, mais n’oubliera jamais d’où il vient : il en garde rancœur.   
Tapies au fond de son cœur restent la honte et l’envie. Ce souvenir aigri s’accroche à lui et au lieu de lui rappeler de rester toujours humble, il le pousse à vouloir s’élever toujours plus haut, quitte à écraser les autres pour cela.  
Ses origines sont sa grande honte…

Naturellement, pour fomenter ses complots, il se cache, dans des caves secrètes, sombres, très sombres. Que personne ne puisse voir ce qu’il mijote, et lui-même pourra espérer se voiler la face et refuser d’admettre tout le mal qu’ils cause par ses moyens en ne pensant qu’au bien personnel qu’il pourra en récolter.

Ses expériences interdites, fusionner les êtres vivants les plus forts pour créer une nouvelle forme de vie puissante qui lui sera toute dévouée, la marionnette parfaite dont il tirera les ficelles depuis l’ombre… celle qui fera sa gloire, et restera une tache gênante pour les autres dieux quand lui baignera dans la lumière de la reconnaissance ! tout cela, il faut encore le dissimuler.

Ainsi Nataku lui aussi a grandi dans l’obscurité, tenu au secret. Contrairement à son père pourtant, il n’en garde pas de mauvais sentiments. Juste… de la tristesse. Un sentiment de solitude. Il accomplira de son mieux le travail qu’on lui a donné, tant pis si les autres lui en veulent de si bien le faire. Ils lui en veulent mais reconnaissent son utilité, et quand il se rend utile sa vie a un sens. Son père le tire en pleine lumière là où il y a des gens et se vante de ses exploits. Il peut croire qu’il l’aime. Et au moins, surtout, à ces moments-là, il n’est plus enfermé tout seul dans le noir. 

Cependant si fier soit-il de cette réussite, si utile soit-il à ses fins, Li-tōten ne va pas pour autant s’encombrer de son fils, à longueur de temps. Allons, professe-t-il : ça n’est pas bon pour un jeune garçon d’être toujours caché dans l’ombre de son père, le reste du temps quand il n’est pas envoyé en mission. Il ne faudrait pas non plus que ses talents de guerrier éclipsent sa présence de stratège dans l’esprit des autres Dieux si l’enfant restait _trop souvent_ au centre de leur attention.   
» Tu ne peux pas rester là, parmi les adultes ; va donc jouer tout seul. Et tout seul il est toujours, quoique l’ombre de ce père reste omniprésente même quand il n’est pas physiquement là.   
» Mais ne commets pas de bêtise, rien qui entache notre réputation. Ou sinon !

Nataku explore donc tous les coins du Palais, seul. Les couloirs reculés les plus sombres et les grandes salles vides ; il ne fait pas de différence entre.  
Tout comme il ne sait pas ce qu’il doit ressentir envers son père. La manière dont les autres Dieux le traitent, leur ressentiment, leur mépris, sont clairs. Mais tout ce qui ne se dit pas sur la manière dont Li-tōten traite son fils derrière des portes closes, dans le secret de leurs appartements quand les voiles retombent ; les compliments qui font parfois plus mal encore que les reproches et les menaces... 

» Tu es un bon garçon obéissant.   
Oh, il est impossible de faire autrement.   
» Tu me rendras fier.  
Il ne peut le décevoir.  
 _N’est-ce pas ?_   
» Ton père a de grands projets pour toi !   
Et tu lui en seras très reconnaissant.  
Ton père est la seule personne en ce monde qui n’a pas peur de toi. 

À ce stade, Nataku nage toujours dans l’obscurité, incapable de décider s’il préfère être seul dans le noir ou en tête-à-tête avec son père dans la pénombre...


	6. Konzen & Goku, Avoir peur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconnaître ses propres limites et si possible, les dépasser ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ses propres limites  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages :** Konzen Dōji, Son Gokū ; mention de Kenren et Tenpō  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 03#10, « avoir peur » pour 10_choix  
>  ~~ **Note :** et pourtant, moi, je n’ai jamais beaucoup aimé Konzen, en tout cas pas avant de voir sa main sur le câble... _ohgod_ , sa main sur le câble !~~  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : derniers chapitres de la série  
>  **Avertissement :** plutôt sombre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000

Avoir peur c’est reconnaître son individualité et ses limites propres par rapport à une référence extérieure, c’est avoir la conscience de soi et de l’autre, des différences, et du danger qui peut en naître. C’est quelque chose que Konzen Dōji a ignoré bien longtemps, qu’il ne comprenait pas, et dont il ne voulait rien savoir.  
Pour Gokū, il a affronté tout ça en face.  
Avant lui, Konzen vivotait sans beaucoup de conscience : un dieu éternel avec une fonction pesante amis facile, un simple bureaucrate tiède et sans passion.  
Et puis on lui a catapulté dans les bras ce petit singe, à mi-chemin entre l’animal à moitié sauvage à domestiquer et l’enfant innocent, avec la mission de le surveiller : pour éviter qu’il ne dévaste le Ciel... et éviter qu’il ne se ruine lui-même : en faire quelqu’un de bien à la fin.  
Sa responsabilité au départ est écrasante et pourtant il en sort grandi. Il prend ainsi sa propre mesure, sa véritable personnalité sous les couches des apparences, ses capacités, en se regardant dans ce nouveau rôle. Ce qu’il sait faire et ce qu’il a encore à apprendre, et il se retrouvé obligé d’être vraiment adulte face à cet enfant...  
Il doit veiller à son bien-être physique ; sommeil et nourriture, et son développement mental, les valeurs à lui inculquer, la société du Ciel à lui apprendre, le fonctionnement des choses, un langage correct, et tout le reste encore... et être aussi capable de toujours savoir où il est, de le retrouver rapidement s’il disparaît – de préférence en fait, sans qu’il disparaisse du tout, préférer, le garder à portée de vue et faire bien attention d’à qui le confier s’il ne peut pas faire autrement ; et encore faire en sorte de savoir ce qu’il pense, ce qu’il ressent, pouvoir réagir au mieux…  
C’est usant ! Être parent, en voilà une lourde tâche.  
Et les Dieux n’ont pas de famille, pourtant, pas au sens propre du terme. Konzen Dōji lui-même est le « neveu » de Kanzeon Bosatsu mais n’a aucun souvenir d’une enfance et pas de lien précis avec un parent ; le Prince Guerrier Nataku est le fils de Li-tōten, engendré on ne sait trop comment et le sujet est tabou... il n’y a donc personne pour l’aider – et quand bien même, il reste trop fier pour demander. C’est juste lui face à ses responsabilités, si terrifiantes soient-elles.

Et puis... de peur en peur, il en vient à craindre pour sa vie, des limites ultimes de son être : la fin possible, une fin brutale et hors de son contrôle quand tout lui échappera. Parce que ça va forcément se finir un jour ! Gokū a apporté trop de changements ; il y a eu un avant, de la nouveauté et… il y aura un après. Rien n’est plus éternel désormais.  
Alors si on lui ôte ce petit être qu’il a appris à aimer, si _quelqu’un_ décide finalement qu’il s’avère incapable de s’en occuper correctement, s’il échoue dans cette tâche de quelque façon que ce soit ? si quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, le lui retire… qu’on les sépare de n’importe quelle façon ?

Et la menace se réalise.

Que les Dieux se mettent en tête de tuer Gokū révolte Konzen : il n’en est pas question !  
L’aide le met lui-même en danger : he bien tant pis, il prend le risque d’être puni lui aussi. Même s’il ne peut somme toute pas grand’ chose pour lui… Protéger Gokū ? Ça sera lui faire rempart de son corps à la fin, quand tout le reste aura échoué. Konzen ne sait pas se battre comme Tenpō et Kenren, et même attaqué, en légitime défense, il ne saurait pas : se protéger lui-même, encore moins sa charge... de toute façon s’en prendre violemment à d’autres Dieux ça ne se fait pas ! même s’ils ont, les premiers, attaqué cet enfant sans défense...  
En plus, même Gokū serait plus efficace tout seul ! Pas totalement inutile... et pas totalement sans défenseur no plus puisqu’ils n’y a pas juste qu’eux deux. Mais quand même.  
Tout ce qu’il aurait pu faire c’était tenter la diplomatie, argumenter, plaider sa cause... et cela n’a pas abouti.  
Ne reste plus que la fuite, comme la dernière des lâchetés...

Le voilà dépassé par tout, absolument impuissant. Il crève de trouille, presque paralysé – mais il parvient tout de mêle à sublimer cette peur en instinct de survie, pour s’enfuir, parce que, Gokū à protéger vaille que vaille. Il _faut_ l’emmener loin, mettre de la distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants, pour Gokū et pour lui-même ; il n’a pas de le droit de faillir !  
Cette peur, il aimerait ne pas la montrer, être un roc, un bloc d’assurance sur lequel se reposer : la belle blague ! ça n’est pas aujourd’hui que le triste pousse-papier se découvrira miraculeusement des ressources cachées. Il aimerait bien être héroïque, mais il n’inventera rien. Tant pis... l’enfant sait que son protecteur est faillible lui aussi... mais il s’assure que malgré ça, il ne fléchira pas pour autant ! À Gokū au moins doivent être épargnés le doute et la peur – le savoir des limites et l’anticipation de l’échec. Il garde sa confiance aux adultes qui prennent soin de lui, jusqu’ici. Ils n’échoueront pas. À n’importe quel prix, ils le sauveront.  
Les autres s’en tirent bien mieux ; du fait de leur poste dans l’Armée et de l’expérience des combats menés pour le compte du Ciel, pour leur propre survie et leurs subordonnés, ils savent ce qu’ils font et où ils vont ; ils ont déjà conscience de la possibilité de leur mort et ce depuis longtemps. Ils vivaient en conséquence de cause, vivaient _vraiment_ , alors que lui qui découvre cela brusquement le trouve effrayant, terrifiant et peine à réagir.  
Mais il ne sera pas en reste, il se le jure. Il fera ce qu’il a à faire. Pour Gokū, et pour lui-même. Maintenant, il sait où il en est.


	7. Kenren, Debout et souriant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça fait longtemps maintenant que Kenren vit de manière à pouvoir mourir le sourire aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _As I stand_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages :** Kenren, mention du Konzen-ikkou  
>  **Genre :** drame/crâne  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 03#09, « mourant » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité/Spoil :** fin de _S. Gaiden_ , chapitre 27  
>  **Avertissements :** assez morbide  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Kenren, Tenpō, et quelques autres, ont quelque chose de différent de la plupart des autres Dieux. La conscience de la mort... En tant que Dieux ils sont censés être immortels et mettre à mort un être est un tabou pour eux ; toutefois, il est parfois nécessaire que l’Armée et le Prince Guerrier éliminent des menaces désignées. Et Kanzeon Bosatsu, dans un autre registre, veille d’En Haut sur les créatures terrestres mortelles, si éphémères.  
Cette conscience se ressent sur leur comportement.

Peut-être parce que leur attitude différait ainsi depuis trop longtemps, le jour où brutalement, l’ordre de se débarrasser du Seiten Taisei donné, Kenren-taishō, Tenpō-gensui et Konzen Dōji ont pris le parti du monstre contre l’Empereur Céleste, il a été tellement facile d’élargir cet ordre.  
À partir du moment où ils se sont opposés au Ciel ils ont commencé à mourir. La rébellion est une condamnation ; qu’ils atteignent le monde des humains ou qu’on les rattrape avant... qu’ils gagnent ou qu’ils perdent cette bataille, ils allaient de toute façon devoir dire adieu à leur vie de dieux.

Et à partir du moment où il a pensé la première fois à la possibilité de sa mort ? Non, ça, Kenren refuse de l’admettre. Ça a changé sa manière de vivre pour, justement, vivre plus intensément ! Contrairement à ces Immortels engoncés dans leur routine. L’éternité n’existe pas, et heureusement d’ailleurs. Dans cette optique la mort n’est pas source de peur ; c’est juste quelque chose qu’il faut accepter. 

Kenren sait depuis longtemps qu’un jour ou l’autre il mourra de mort violente, probablement rapide : en duel d’honneur ou lâchement assassiné par un mari jaloux ou par un rival dans l’Armée (improbable, avec ce bon vieux tabou qu’ont les Dieux sur le fait de tuer, mais sait-on jamais...) ou au combat bien sûr, tombé enfin sur plus fort que lui, pour en protéger un autre ou simplement parce que, voilà, ça arrive. Mais il espère qu’il ne se traînera pas à l’agonie, ça non, et il est hors de question qu’il se momifie vivant comme nombre d’habitants du Ciel : ça, c’est pire que tout, les gens qui existent sans vivre pour autant.  
Les Dieux qui se croient si supérieurs, du haut de leur Palais Céleste, ont beaucoup à apprendre des humains, des vivants. De cela, bien peu se rendent compte. Il se sent privilégié d’en faire partie, lui et la petite bande qui l’entoure.   
Son maréchal et meilleur ami Tenpō, Konzen depuis qu’il s’est décoincé – de la part du neveu de la Kwannon, il en a mis du temps, à comprendre ce point de vue ! – et bien sûr celui qui a tout déclenché, leur petit singe préféré.  
La petite bande qui l’entourait…  
La petite bande dont il vient de devoir se séparer.

Face aux bêtes monstrueuses doubles de Nataku, Kenren ressent un grand calme. L’excitation de la fuite et du combat qui l’animait jusqu’ici se sublime et s’aplanit. Maintenant, il sait comment tout va finir. Il n’a plus à se poser de questions, il n’a pas à avoir peur. Il choisit d’aller de l’avant.  
Il ne se demande même pas l’utilité de son sacrifice, si pendant qu’il se bat et meurt ses amis qu’il a poussés à continuer sans lui seront en sûreté, si son ennemi précédent de là où il est voit ce qu’il fait et ce qu’il en pensera, et ce qu’il adviendra ensuite de ce nouvel ennemi s’il ne le bat pas.  
Ni combien de temps il va mettre exactement à mourir ni si ça sera douloureux.  
Allons: il est temps.


	8. Tenpo, Une cicatrice en souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour cette vie et celle d'après ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En souvenir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tenpō-gensui ; mention de Kenren-taishō, et...  
>  **Genre :** tragique   
> **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 03#07 , « cicatrices » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité/Spoil :** _S. Gaiden_ , chapitre 30 ; _Saiyuki_ (1ère série), tomes 4-5  
>  **Avertissements :** vous avez lu le chapitre ? vous savez ce qui s’y passe ?   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Tenpō est parti au combat confiant, en se disant que s’il mourait ça ne serait pas si grave et ne pensait de toute façon pas vaincre – les premiers affrontements sans doute mais alors on lui enverrait d’autres soldats en masse et à la fin… non, il ne sortirait pas éternellement vainqueur de ses combats.  
Sans trop y penser, il est resté calme et efficace, même à seul contre… combien ? Il était toujours le meilleur. Les seuls qui auraient pu le vaincre c’étaient ses propres troupes, qui voulaient combattre à ses côtés, pas contre lui, mais qu’il a congédiées pour leur éviter la mort ou la disgrâce.

Tout a basculé brusquement quand il a, dans un mouvement mal contrôlé, perdu ses lunettes. Pas tant parce que sans elles, il n’y voyait pour ainsi dire plus – quoi que ça ait joué. Mais tout à coup, le fil de ses pensées l’a ramené à Kenren, Kenren qui serait furieux s’il apprenait qu’il les a laissées piétiner, Kenren qui n’apprendra jamais cela parce que… le voilà bien forcé de se rappeler que non, Kenren ne saura plus jamais rien de lui, Kenren ne reviendra plus, Kenren est rester derrière se faire tuer. Kenren est sans doute déjà mort. Et une fois mort rien ne le ramènera jamais – 

Il en perd tous ses moyens. Il n’a pas fait exprès de se laisser avoir. Il n’était juste plus capable de cohérence, il continuait à donner de grands coups d’épée avec désormais plus de force, de rage et de désespoir que de réelle technique et le voilà avec un sabre passé par le milieu du corps.  
 _Oh. Kenren va vraiment m’en vouloir ; ça va laisser des traces._  
Il n’a pas fait exprès, mais sachant que Kenren était mort et qu’il ne le reverrait plus, à quoi bon encore gagner ? Il a accompli la tâche qui lui incombait : s’assurer que personne ne poursuivrait plus Konzen et Gokū et qu’ils atteindraient la Porte sains et saufs. Et puis ensuite quoi ? S’il a perdu, autant rejoindre Kenren, maintenant. Ignorant son adversaire, il continue à se traîner, malgré tout, malgré…

Il perd du sang, il perd ses tripes. Il continue, il le faut, jusqu’à, jusqu’à…  
Le retrouver. 

Son visage, au-dessus de lui. Un mélange de surprise et de pitié. La couleur du sang tout autour, peut-être parce qu’il en a lui-même plein les yeux. Et deux balafres sur la pommette, _oh, Kenren, toi qui étais si fier de ton beau visage qui plaisait aux femmes_. Et maintenant cet air réprobateur ; he bien oui…  
Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire.  
 _Cette blessure, je l’emporte dans l’au-delà en souvenir de toi._  
(Regarde, tu m’as déjà forcé à réparer bien des merdes mais là c’est le pompon !)  
 _Mes ennemis n’avaient rien à voir là-dedans, aussi loin que je sois concerné, non, c’est ma faute d’avoir perdu mon calme et la tienne si je l’ai perdu. Ils n’étaient que des instruments. Toi, à la fin, juste toi._  
(Toi…)  
 _Quand même, je suis content que tu sois au moins là pour me voir mourir. Je n’aurais pas aimé être tout seul au moment de partir._

Qu’il soit bien là en chair et en os pour partager une dernière cigarette avec lui ou juste un fantôme qui s’éparpillera en même temps que lui…

Il ne pense pas qu’ils auront le droit de se revoir un jour ; après une telle rébellion, le Ciel va les oblitérer entièrement, n’est-ce pas ? mais si un jour ils se retrouvent, quelque part, n’importe où n’importe quand, ils se reconnaîtront sans doute.   
_Probable que j’aurai encore les marques de cette blessure-ci.  
Et tu me gronderas pour le bazar que j’ai fichu et que tu vas devoir réparer.   
Tout ce que j’ai laissé d’inachevé… Tout le reste, peu importe finalement ; je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois avant la fin, et puis…_  
(He, tu es mort ?)  
 _Je crois bien, oui. Pas toi ?_

Jusqu’à la couleur rouge du sang finit par s’effacer. Le monde se dissout autour de lui et la mort arrive avec un bruit de pluie.


End file.
